Robin
Karliah, also known as Robin is a Breton Forsworn in Brave New World, who left their tribe behind to sell their potions on the road. The Breton is rather special as they possess the power of retina manipulation or 'sight jacking' as it is known by some. This allows the Breton to view the world through the eyes of others around them. After the events of Brave New World, they become a whole different person. She shaves her head and takes up a new name and apparently is embittered by Aia's abandoning of her. Over the course of House of Troubles, she starts to slowly revert to being more like her old self but she is still, forever changed by Aia's abandonment. Background Robin was born in a village, in the Reach and grew up among the Foresworn. Robin found themselves dissatisfied with the tribal way of life and decided that their unique potion making abilities would be put to better use on the road, rather than trying to take back a city, that had been lost to their tribe and clan centuries ago. The Breton never got along with their clan and was eventually being offered, against their will, to have their heart replaced by Hagravens. Robin fled before they could have this inflicted on them. Robin found that the Foresworn potions and poisons were quite scarce in Skyrim and that they fetched quite a high price. Robin often relied on their stealth capabilities, preferring to avoid combat alltogether, with calming spells and using their illusion magic to confuse them into leaving the Breton alone. Potions weren't the only thing that the tribal managed to make use of as they also found themselves constantly making use of their retina manipulation ability, which allows Robin to see the world through the eyes of others. It made a great tool for sneaking around and avoiding trouble as well as learning about people's secrets, in case they ever needed them. Robin has been doing well for a while now but found themselves to be a bit lonesome on the road, due to the fact that they're used to having such a large family to deal with, Robin feels somewhat isolated. They stopped off at Windhelm for a place to spend the night, getting more than they bargained for... Brave New World: Exile Robin has her own spinoff story, which depict the events that take place after Aia abandons her, she stumbles about the wilderness of Skyrim for some time before collapsing and passing out on the floor, she is found by two Nord men, who mistake her request to die as a plea for help. She is taken, against her will, back to Falkreath. House of Troubles After Aia abandons her, Robin becomes severely depressed and angry, with herself, Aia and the rest of the world. She wanders Skyrim for a month or so before she is kidnapped and locked in a room with the one person she can't stand to look at, her former lover, Aia. Personality Robin is a somewhat primative person, who has great difficulties in fitting in with civilised people. They seem to missunderstand privacy and things of a sexual nature, like when Ren proposes that they have sex in her room. Robin appears to be quite conscious of their gender, hiding it, it is implied that it was due to the fact that the tribe wanted Robin to live the life of one gender, when they wanted to live the life of another. Robin still feels a great deal of resentment to their father and dreams about his cruel words as they still haunt them. The Breton exists to defy him and his despicable views. Robin's confidence changes in the later chapters of Brave New World, she stands up to her father and is willing to die, just to see him fail. She seems a lot more confident in herself and in her gender and seems whole again, up until Aia leaves her and takes that all away. Robin becomes a bitter person, after her lover leaves her, her self worth takes a nose dive and she takes up self harming and often contemplates suicide, as a result of this. She takes up a new name and a new appearance, upon reaching this point in her life. Robin's personality takes another shift, after Aia finds her, the Breton manages to smother the hatred in Robin's heart but Robin is still forever changed. She is far more uncouth and violent than she was before and seems to be a lot harder and independent than her younger self. Relationships Ren Ren is immediately suspicious of Robin, when they mention their sightjacking abilities. She then grows to be disgusted with the Breton for invading on people's privacy. Ren decides to kill two birds with one stone as she also wants to get revenge on Griever, for breaking an entering, she decides to toy with her lover's emotions by having sex with Robin, whether they want her to or not. The Tribal is somewhat confused at first, believing several things, such as believing that Ren thinks that Robin wants to posess her body, whe she tells them that she knows that they want it. Robin soon figures out what she is getting at and refuses, much to Ren's dissaproval. Robin fiercly protests, by principle but since they could be either gender they may have no attraction to Ren or they may simply not be interested. Not only do they refuse her but they also refuses her code, saying that they don't owe her anything. Ren let's Robin go, without a beating or sex, deciding that Griever and Robin's debt had been paid. Robin later reflects on it, wondering if Ren actually is attracted to them but then shrugs it off, deciding that they were simply being used. Robin later encounters Ren again, in Solthstiem, Ren seems to be okay with them staying there, provided that they don't cause any trouble. When Griever takes too long, washing herself, Ren trusts Robin with the task of checking up on her. Eventually, after visiting the Skaal village, Robin returns to Raven Rock and is greeted by Ren, they are happy to see her but find themselves at a bit of loss, due to the fact that they don't know what to do with their epiphany, their ramblings are cut short by the Breton, who doesn't have time for it and suggests that they go and relax in the corner club. When Aia takes Robin in, the two of them eventually start to bond, they wait for Aia's return but soon realise that she has been gone an exceptional amount of time. Robin then agrees to help Ren find Aia in the ashlands of Solthstiem. When Robin discovers that Aia went to Skyrim, with a 'relative,' they agree to help Ren find the Vampire and travel with them to Markarth. Robin proves to be very helpful, when navigating the Reech and eventually leads them to the city of Markarth. The two of them stay in an abandoned house, until Aia tracks them down and tries to kill them. Robin goes out of their way to assist Ren in incapacitating Aia, caring little for their own safety. Robin saves Ren's life and vice versa on numerous occasions but the fight ends with Aia, choking the life out of Robin. The Breton makes no effort to escape and instead tries to reach out to Aia, hoping to save her before they die, they do so to protect Ren at all costs. Robin eventually convinces Aia to snap out of it, just in time to save Robin's life. However, they find themselves struggling to breathe and Robin desperately tries to remove their leather breast plate in order to allow their chest to expand. Ren confuses Robin's desperate plea to remove their breastplate with a command to move her own, the Tribal later goes into a laughing fit over the missunderstanding, after recovering. The two of them spend a great deal of time together, where, again, Ren tries to have intimate moments with the Tribal, only to find herself being constantly rejected. Robin is too afraid to expose themself to her, they explain this but Ren doesn't seem to take 'no' for an answer and keeps trying to seduce them. She eventually leads Robin to the bath and tries it again, to which Robin becomes enraged and violently shoves her off before storming out and locking themselves in their room. They don't get long to sulk before the people who kidnapped Aia return for her. Ren is mortally wounded in the attack, much to Robin's dissmay, they launch themselves at the assassin that killed Ren and repeatedly beat on them, eventually knocking them out but find themselves to be too late to save Ren, who has been shot by multiple silver arrows. Robin tries to save their friend and possible lover but finds that any attempt to do so if fruitless. Ren asks two things of Robin before she dies, the first is to deliver a message to the priests of Mara in Solitude, the second is to tell Aia the truth about their body. She then dies infront of them, Robin immediately bursts into tears and goes into a grief enduced panic. They cry by their friend's side before whispering the truth about their body into her ear, they don't get long to grieve or even a chance to bury the body before they are forced to flee with Aia. The Breton goes into a state of deep depression, where their feelings of self hatred resurface, they go into denial, due to survivor's guilt and though they focus their energy on protecting Aia, they find it difficult ot be strong for her. Aia later tells Robin that they are being selfish and that they need to pull themselves together, for Ren's sake. It is most likely, because of Ren's final words, that Robin removes their shirt for Aia, revealing the truth about their body. Griever/Aia Griever, like Ren, is disgusted by Robin's invasion of her privacy as Robin sightjacks her several times. He knows about Griever and Ren's intimate relationship, due to the fact that Robin saw Griever looking at Ren, lustfully, whilst Sightjacking her. Ren later decides to teach them both a lesson, by taking Robin back to her house, to have sex with them. Griever is heartbroken and outraged by this, she seeths at Robin, expressing her jelousy that Dibella picked Robin over her. Robin says that they refuse Ren on principle that they didn't want to be used to hurt anyone else and that they didn't owe Ren/Griever or anyone else anything. When Robin goes to Solthstiem, to search for the Skaal, they find themselves caught in a sandstorm. Griever goes out and drags them inside her home, knowing full well that they wouldn't survive for long out there. Robin stays with them for a while, after getting Ren's permission but is still unnerved, after their last encounter with the two women. Eventually, Ren points out that Griever has been gone for a while, when she only went to wash herself, Robin is sent to investigate and discovers that Griever has slipped and injured herself. The Tribal seems incredibly concerned for Griever's well being, he steps in and helps her up, looking past the fact that she isn't wearing anything and offers her a potion, that rejuvinates her somewhat. Griever then leads Robin to the Skaal village, she kisses them and wishes them luck on their journey before leaving them to their quest. Eventually, after visiting the Skaal village, Robin returns to Raven Rock and eventually finds themselves in the corner club. Robin explains their situation to Aia and asks if she would take them in, to which she does, after Robin explains that they plan to pull their own weight. When Aia takes Robin in, the latter gets to work on their potions and their own duties as they wait for her to return from her hunt. However, Robin soon learns that Aia has gone missing and goes after her, without thought, helping Ren track her down. When Robin discovers that Aia went to Skyrim, with a 'relative,' they agree to help Ren find the Vampire and travel with them to Markarth. Robin proves to be very helpful, when navigating the Reech and eventually leads them to the city of Markarth. Aia eventually tracks the two of them down and tries to kill them. Robin goes out of their way to assist Ren in incapacitating Aia, caring little for their own safety. They do find themselves worried about Aia's wellbeing but decide that Aia would rather die than kill Ren, though it isn't easy, Robin repeatedly shoots at Aia with arrows, to provide a good distraction. Aia eventually reaches Robin and begins to choke the life out of them. The Breton makes no effort to escape and instead tries to reach out to Aia, hoping to save her before they die, they do so to protect Ren at all costs and free Aia from her torment. Robin eventually convinces Aia to snap out of it, just in time to save Robin's life. Aia is horrified at what she has done to the Breton and helps them inside before having a long sleep to get over the ordeal. The house is then found by their enemies and Ren is killed in the attack, Aia is unaware of all of this as Robin carries her away, over the hillside and flees their pursuers. They continue to run north, until they reach Solitude, however, Robin doesn't make the entire trip and collapses on the floor. Believing that they will both die and that Robin has failed her, their final thought is an apology to Aia for doing so and aknowledging their failure. The Breton goes into a state of deep depression, as a result of Ren's death, where their feelings of self hatred resurface, they go into denial, due to survivor's guilt and though they focus their energy on protecting Aia, they find it difficult ot be strong for her. Aia later tells Robin that they are being selfish and that they need to pull themselves together, for Ren's sake. It is most likely, because of Ren's final words, that Robin removes their shirt for Aia, revealing the truth about their body. After a great deal of pressure from Aia, Robin removes their shirt and the bandages that they were using to bind their breasts, revealing themselves to be a woman. Aia explains that she doesn't care what Robin is and that she is thankful that they were able to tell her the truth. Aia accepts Robin into her family, allowing her to stay in her family home. The two grow very fond of eachother and Aia gladly serves as Robin's carer, the two have a very intimate relationship and their feelings for eachother grow stronger, with each passing day. Robin eventually leaves Aia, to go and get even with her father, risking her own life to see him fail. Aia worries for her safety but Robin assures her that she will fight tooth and nail to come back safely to her arms. Robin loses the fight as she is tricked and walks straight into an ambush. Odin takes her heart and devours it, granting himself youth and a longer lifespan. Aia manages to save Robin, by replacing her old heart with a briar heart. By the time Robin wakes, Aia is gone, she leaves a note, that aggravates Robin further. The Breton becomes a bitter person, because of Aia's neglect and is forever changed. Her confidence and self esteem are totally shattered and she changes her appearance and name to escape the life that she had with Aia. It seems unlikely that Robin would ever forgive Aia for what she did but after they are locked in a cell together, the two Bretons are forced to work together. Despite her cruelty, Aia still cares for Robin's wellbeing and goes out to save her from freezing to death. The two are forced to spend a great deal of time together and Aia decides to pick up, from where they had left off. Robin is enraged by this as Aia pretty much pretends that her two years of suffering didn't happen. She shoves Aia off and threatens to beat her or even kill her if she tries it again, despite the fact that she secretly wants to. Eventually, Tyranus snatches Aia and transforms her into Griever, her vampire alter ego. He sends Griever out to retrieve Robin and kill her, to which she has no choice but to obey, the old man tells her to not take any pity on her former lover and to just callously slay her. To the old man's surprise, Robin doesn't fight back, like before she chooses to remind Aia of who she is and puts up no fight whatsoever as the Breton starts to choke her. Robin uses what little time and air she has, convincing Aia that she is her lover and that she forgives her for the abandonment. Griever reverts back to her former self, who is devastated at the fact that they just tried to murder Robin. The two of them pass out together and wake up a few hours after. Reunited, the two lovers grow incredibly intimate, much like they were before, even after they escape the cave they book a room at a nearby inn and indulge in their cravings for eachother. However, their calm, relaxing spell at the inn is interrupted, when Aia is shown a vision of her future by a future version of Covin. The Bosmer shows her a destroyed Dwemer, which contains the mangled body of Casseth Morvayn and then shows her the fate of Robin. Her lover is violently torn in half and left to be eaten by birds. The sight of this traumatizes Aia and she at first goes into denial but she eventually allows Covin to speak as he tells her the events that trigger this tragedy. Uppon returning, Aia quickly packs up and takes off, barely informing Robin of what's going on but telling her that something bad will happen if they don't. Though Robin trusts her, she worries about her mental wellbeing and even her physical health, due to her seemingly erratic and frantic nature. Azarath Goris Azarath and Robin have a rocky start, when Robin confesses to trying to Sightjack him. Azarath threatens to beat Robin for invading his privacy but then thinks better of it. Robin has shown a great deal of facination over the fact that Azarath and Elana are resistant to their sightjacking abilities. Elana Indoril Like Azarath, Elana does not get along with Robin and doesn't appreciate them invading her privacy with their sightjacking abilities. Covin Like Aia, Covin hasn't met Robin yet but his future self knows a great deal about her. Though he doesn't speak about his or Ren's relationship with Robin, he does kneel beside her body and gently strokes her face out of affection. Appearances Brave New World V Brave New World VI Brave New World VII Brave New World VIII Brave New World: Exile The House of Troubles RP (Part IV) The House of Troubles RP (Part V) The House of Troubles RP (Part VI) Trivia *Robin's gender was a mystery and was not established until part VII, **Like the Pyro from Team Fortress 2 and Leo from Tekken, Robin's appearance, personality and attitude posesses a number of traits that belong to both genders. **Any slips shouldn't be read into as Robin's gender has not been fully decided yet, I have made numerous slips referring to them as both 'he' and 'she.' **It is implied that Robin conceals their gender on purpose. **Robin was originally going to be called 'Orlando' in reference to a play by Virginia Wolf about a man that transforms into a woman. The idea was dropped as the name didn't suit a forsworn. **Some of Robin's actions have double meanings, to keep the reader guessing. *Robin's sightjacking ability was based around an ability that I thought I had, as a child. I recall seeing the world through the eyes of others, several times, though it was most likely wishful thinking. **The name Sightjacking comes from Forbidden Siren, which uses a very similar concept. It was originally called 'retina manipulation' but Sightjacking was more fun to say. The similarities between Robin's retina manipulation powers and Siren's Sightjacking feature weren't realised until after the character's creation. *Robin is the second character in the Brave New World Canon to have a non-canon death. The first was Casseth Morvayn seen moments before her own. Robin bitch.jpg|Robin in House of Troubles Bitchy robin 2.jpg|Dito Category:Brave New World Category:Bretons Category:Forsworn Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heartless Category:Rogues